Stupid
by ShiryuForever94
Summary: Um juiz do inferno e um seu subordinado. Dois homens em meio à perdição. Um amor antigo à espreita, uma espera, uma guerra que se aproxima. O que querer de alguém que não amaria, jamais, outra pessoa além de seu eterno par? Yaoi. Meikai.


**STUPID**

**ShiryuForever94**

Categoria: [Projeto] Ano Zodiacal I, Signo: [Áries], [Projeto] Palavra de Atena, tema: [chá], Saga de Hades, Slash (Yaoi, que é o nome para animês e mangás), Songfic: Stupid, Sarah Mclachlan, Radamanthys de Wyvern e Queen de Alraune, menção a RadaxVal.

Advertências: Sexo Não Gráfico

Classificação: NC-17

Capítulos: 1 (one-shot)

Completa: [X] Yes [ ] No

Beta Reader Akane Mitsuko (obrigada, amor)

Resumo: Um juiz do inferno e um seu subordinado. Dois homens em meio à perdição. Um amor antigo à espreita, uma espera, uma guerra que se aproxima. O que querer de alguém que não amaria, jamais, outra pessoa além de seu eterno par?

Disclaimer: Saint Seiya não me pertence. Todos os direitos são de Masami Kurumada, Toei e demais produtores e mangakás, especialmente Shirogi Teshirogi. Trabalho feito por fã, sem nenhum fim lucrativo.

**STUPID**

**ShiryuForever94**

Frio. Era a primeira sensação que se tinha ali. Um descampado vermelho e sem vida, com rochas, estéril e sem qualquer atrativo.

O inferno.

As várias prisões, os vários domínios dos juízes, as várias almas expiando seus pecados, ou apenas pagando por eles pela eternidade. Havia sempre gritos, gemidos e dor.

Era o lar de Queen de Alraune e de todos os outros 107 espectros de Hades, renascidos das trevas para dar conta de outra guerra santa. Agora já não podiam reviver como no passado, graças ao que Asmita fizera numa das guerras e impedira os espectros de serem revividos eternamente por Hades.

Um suspiro sentido e Queen ajeitou melhor os ruivos cabelos revoltos. Sua súrplice jazia a um canto e agradecia a qualquer entidade por ter podido manter seu corpo no formato humano e não distorcido de maneira monstruosa como poderia ter acontecido se outra fosse sua estrela maléfica.

Saiu da pequena casa e olhou para o céu sem esperança. Seu coração não deveria bater por ali, naquela existência louca, mas batia. Bem como ele, Queen, sentia.

Nunca fora dado a sentir nada. Já era frio e indiferente quando vivo e agora, dominado por Alraune, deveria ser totalmente sem sentimentos, sem capacidade de amar ou alma. Era essa sua pena, sua dor e sua desgraça.

Ou nem tanto.

Queen sentia o sangue morto que corria em seu corpo ferver, sentia a pele fria arrepiar e sentia... Paixão destrutiva e avassaladora por quem jamais poderia retribuir.

Olhou ao longe para o castelo de torres gélidas, pedra calcinada e espigões de ferro por toda parte. O castelo dele.

Alraune fechou os olhos por alguns momentos tentando dissipar aquela dor extrema que não deveria jamais estar lá.

Desde que o conhecera, desde que o vira lutar, comandar, matar...

Aquele maldito! Aquela criação demoníaca fria e atroz e selvagem e... Ele era poderoso, sanguinário e distante. Era impossível se apaixonar por ele e, no entanto, Alraune sofria na carne que não devia nem estar viva todas as dores do amor que lhe haviam dito que jamais sentiria.

A maldição de Alraune! Não sentir, não se apaixonar, não ter alma! Mas tinha! E ela estava completamente perdida por ele!

Lágrimas escorreram pelo rosto bonito e bem feito fazendo avermelhar o branco dos olhos em tons lilases e fazendo tremer os lábios até que delicados.

Queen... Que nome cretino! Rainha! Ele não queria ser Rainha!

Somente se ele fosse o Rei, seu soberano. Droga, ele era!

"Maldito Radamanthys!". Xingou baixo enquanto tentava por sua mente em ordem. Qualquer poeira no meikai sabia que o coração do Kyoto de Wyvern pertencia somente a Valentine de Harpia.

Ruivo, como ele, de translúcidos olhos verdes e poderes absurdos, o braço direito de Radamanthys era também seu amante, seu amor, há milênios! Então por que tivera esperança? Por que não fugira dos olhos dourados e da presença nauseante?

Por que se iludira se até mesmo Wyvern dissera que não havia amor em seus atos, apenas desejo? Que era apenas questão de corpo e jamais de sentimento? O juiz era honesto, bestialmente sincero e dolorosamente direto.

E mais ainda o coração de Queen se perdera no olhar dourado da crueza e da verdade. Ele imploraria o amor do Kyoto, se aquilo adiantasse. Ele tentaria, se não fosse uma causa perdida.

Ele faria qualquer coisa, mas sua inteligência o fazia saber que não ia haver nenhum efeito prático. Não iria ter proveito algum tentar bancar o desinteressado, fazer joguinhos ou fazer mistério pois Radamanthys detestava falsidade e adulação. Sabia por experiência própria que ser superficial, tentar um relacionamento sem sentido, era pedir para ser rechaçado.

Sem sentido? Apenas para Radamanthys era sem sentido. Para Alraune fazia todo sentido! Estava louco pelo Kyoto!

Fechou os olhos um pouco, sentindo falta de raios de sol entrando pela janela. Ao menos pareceria que mais um dia estava nascendo com suas esperanças e novidades. Não havia amanheceres naquele lugar.

**Night lift up the shades/Let in the brilliant light of morning/But steady there now/For I am weak and starving for mercy**  
**A noite eleva as sombras/Deixa entrar a brilhante luz da manhã/E se fixa lá agora/Para que eu fique fraco e morra de fome por piedade**

Alraune riu sozinho imaginando que, para os astrólogos, a atração de um ariano por um escorpiano era quase uma maldição... Claro que Radamanthys tinha que ser escorpiano! Claro que tinha que deixa-lo louco e exercer um poder de seduzi-lo sem nenhuma explicação razoável.

Se fosse qualquer outro no meikai, Queen estaria bancando o líder, dominando a situação e dizendo o que fazer a quem quer que fosse. Bem, nunca a um juiz, mas não aceitaria ser dominado facilmente por qualquer um como se sentia dominado, preso e ferido desde que o Kyoto entrara em sua quase vida.

Queen raramente deixava de dizer o que pensava sobre qualquer coisa, mas não tinha tal facilidade perto do inglês. Aliás era tomado de um mutismo absurdo quando estavam juntos.

Ora, no que pensava? Faziam sexo, sem romance, sem arrulhos e conversinhas antes, durante ou depois. Era assim que estavam indo por aqueles dias: sexo alucinado.

E, por Hades, como Wyvern era fogoso, vital, agressivo e demoníaco na cama! Dominador, sensual e masculino ao extremo. Queen sentiu um fio de dor e vontade partindo do fim de sua coluna até seu córtex cerebral e não conseguiu segurar um gemido e uma pontada em seu sexo.

Maldito Radamanthys!

Isso que Alraune estava acostumado a ser ativo na relação sexual e se dera ao juiz como se não fosse nada demais, embora tivesse sido difícil se deixar dominar daquele jeito.

Não que se arrependesse, mas era apenas como deixar suas crenças e vontades todas apartadas por conta daquele homem.

**Sleep has left me alone/To carry the weight of unravelling where we went wrong/It's all I can do to hang on/To keep me from falling/Into old familiar shoes**  
**O sono me deixou sozinho/Para carregar o peso de descobrir onde estávamos errados/É tudo que eu posso fazer pra aguentar/Impedir-me de cair/Dentro dos velhos hábitos da família**

Entregara-se ao Kyoto como se fosse a coisa certa a se fazer. Valentine ainda não havia despertado e aquele homem diabólico o procurara e com ele tivera a melhor noite de sexo de toda sua existência, mesmo que parcamente se lembrasse de sua vida anterior.

Morrera de paixão pelos olhos assassinos, pelo cheiro de perigo, pelos toques fortes e violentos, pelo sexo avassalador e sangrento. Tinha lanhos pela pele e dor em músculos, ossos e alma. O Kyoto era a destruição! Perdição de qualquer alma, condenado, ser, qualquer coisa que pudesse sentir. Queen não deveria sentir... Mas perdera-se nos beijos ígneos e explodira de prazer com o corpo forte em cima do seu possuindo todo miligrama de carne e sentimento que pudesse ainda ter.

Talvez fosse essa a sina de Alraune?

Não devia sentir, jamais, mas talvez não fosse bem isso que o escritor alemão que desenvolvera a história maldita tivesse em mente. Sentir? Sua prisão era sentir sem jamais ter chance alguma?

Que pecado atroz cometera para ter aquela sina?

Ouviu a chaleira de metal antigo apitar a água quente para seu chá de Mandrágora. Era um costume que adquirira desde que entendera que nunca, jamais, poderia ser correspondido pelo juiz inglês. Chá e ingleses... Era uma ironia fina, não?

E não podia culpar o Kyoto. Havia dado todas as indiretas, havia convidado-o para tomar chá de Mandrágora... Exatamente como aquele que agora preparava. Sabia os efeitos e assumira os riscos.

Não queria se lembrar. Adoraria reviver todos os momentos.

Queen foi até a pequena cozinha e secou o restante das lágrimas, a bebida fumegante era afrodisíaca, alucinógena, analgésica e narcótica. Queria esquecer, queria devanear, queria apenas não estar ali... E não lembrar.

Mas como faria isso se o juiz era um dos mais poderosos, era o senhor de seus caminhos e estaria o tempo inteiro vagando pelo Meikai a cuidar dos interesses de Hades? A treinar sem parar para vencer os exércitos de Atena? Como esquecer se o cosmo insuportável o chamava? A presença altiva daquele que Queen entendia ser o mais nobre e quase um príncipe?

O príncipe de uma rainha... Afastou os pensamentos com raiva e sua memória o enganava e torturava. Ele ouvia os gemidos de Radamanthys, sentia os toques, o cheiro e virou de uma vez a bebida de gosto forte que poderia matar em altas doses, tal como a beladona.

Como sobreviveria à voz grave e fria? Como poderia se concentrar em vencer e destroçar se já estava vencido e destroçado por seus sentimentos? Quão idiota precisava ser para não enterrar tudo que sentia e seguir? Quão masoquista alguém poderia ser para ter aquele sentimento pingando veneno em seu coração?

**How stupid could I be/A simpleton could see/That you're no good for me/but you're the only one I see**  
**Como pude ser tão estúpido?/Um simplório poderia ver/Que você não é bom pra mim/Mas você é o único que eu posso ver**

A concentração do chá que fizera era altíssima e não demorou que Alraune sentisse dormência espalhando-se pelo corpo, tontura e desejo alucinado dominando seu sexo. Seu cosmo exalando vontade sexual. Jogou-se na cama em que se deitara com o juiz e fechou os olhos, sentindo saudades dele.

Quando Harpia retornasse, o que deveria ser em breve, Queen teria que solapar qualquer tipo de sensação e vontade perto do Kyoto ou as consequências seriam péssimas. Valentine de Harpia não era qualquer um e o ciúme do cipriota reluzia quando qualquer ente chegava perto de seu juiz.

Seu juiz...

A casa pequena e triste começou a rodopiar como se fosse um pião e Queen ria, sozinho, tendo visões um tanto insensatas sobre sua vida terrena, vendo palácios, uma corte, princesas e... Ele...

**Love has made me a fool/It set me on fire and watched as I floundered/Unable to speak/Except to cry out and wait for your answer**  
**O amor me fez um tolo/Ateia-me fogo e assiste enquanto eu me debato/Incapaz de falar/Exceto por chorar e esperar por sua resposta**

Radamanthys de Wyvern patrulhava, como sempre fazia, o porte magnífico, o olhar parcialmente escondido pelo elmo, as longas asas despertando medo e respeito. Andava sem parar, destruía almas e recolhia restos de ectoplasma, atirava longe qualquer demônio menor que ousasse perturbá-lo e, por fim, após algumas horas de trabalho, reaproximava-se de seu castelo.

Um leve franzir de cenho e ouviu um som terrível. O grito da mandrágora. Cultivada perto da árvore dos enforcados onde almas sem sorte eram diuturnamente postas para morrer e produzir a erva medicinal que servia tanto a Queen de Alraune quanto a Fiodor de Mandrágora.

Já devia estar acostumado com aqueles gritos, mas havia algo mais. Rilhou os dentes e ouviu novamente. Queen parecia gemer e gritar com a erva maligna. Apressou-se sentindo o odor fétido da planta pestilenta dominar o ambiente. Havia mandrágora demais por ali. Não entendia como Queen aguentava o cheiro e os gritos. No entanto, lembrou-se que apenas ao ser colhida da maneira errada a erva, ou tubérculo, gritava e que o cheiro não era tão ruim perto do de carne apodrecendo.

"Queen?" Chamou fora da pequena cabana vendo que alguns demônios colhiam as plantas, certamente a mando de Fiodor pois o espectro fora encarregado de preparar alguns remédios para a Guerra Santa que se avizinhava.

O Kyoto não ouviu resposta e virou-se para ir embora, mas algo o fez parar... Energia... Um arrepio por suas costas. Desejo. O cosmo de Queen estava emanando sexo como um farol espalhava luz na escuridão dos oceanos. O que estava havendo?

Abriu a porta da pequena casa sem titubear e procurou pelo rapaz. Eram apenas três cômodos e achou-o estirado na cama, sem súrplice, parecendo delirar e desfez-se de sua veste de Wyvern acorrendo para perto daquele ruivo de olhos lilases e pondo a cabeça dele em seu colo.

"O que pensa que está fazendo?"

"Sonhando com o que não posso ter." Alraune respondeu gargalhando, mas no íntimo sentia cada toque do juiz em sua pele fervente, em seus cabelos e desejava desesperadamente que ele jamais fosse embora.

"Jamais o iludi, nem menti." Radamanthys não era tolo. Sabia exatamente do que Alraune falava. Não devia mesmo ter se envolvido tanto. Não o amava, apenas gostava de sexo. Era pecado dois homens adultos e senhores de si fazerem sexo sem compromisso? Especialmente quando deixara bem claro do que aquilo tudo se tratava.

"Eu preferia que tivesse mentido!" Queen gritou, levantando-se num ímpeto desesperado tentando escapar dos braços fortes que o cingiam. Não conseguiu. O que sentiu foi um beijo caudaloso, intenso e profundo. Sentiu suas carnes ferverem, se despregarem dos ossos e derreterem. Aquele homem...

**But you come around in your time/Speaking of fabulous places/Create an oasis/Dries up as soon as you're gone/You leave me here burning/In this desert without you**  
**Mas você voltará no seu tempo/Falando de lugares fabulosos/Criar um oásis/Secar tão rápido quanto quando você se foi/Você me deixou aqui queimando/Nesse deserto sem você**

"Não, por favor... Afaste-se de mim." Queen mal conseguia respirar. "Não me faça implorar." Queria aquele contato e ao mesmo tempo sentia-se tão humilhado, tão sem forças e dependente.

"Precisa resolver o que você quer. Implora-me para que eu vá ou para que eu fique?" Radamanthys era honrado. Se o homem ali, desesperado de puro desejo, não quisesse, não iria forçar. De jeito algum.

Alraune debateu-se nos braços fortes de Radamanthys e enfim beijou-o apaixonadamente, sugando a língua quente, enfronhando a mão nos cabelos curtos e separou o beijo gemendo por mais.

"Apenas precisa retomar seu juízo e, ao que me lembre, a Mandrágora tem lá seus bons efeitos. Se precisa de mim, a mim terá. Ao menos meu corpo pode acalmar o seu. Não devia ter bebido o chá, Queen." Radamanthys afastou-se despindo a roupa simples que usava por baixo de sua armadura de juiz do inferno e pôs-se nu sem maiores constrangimentos.

Sem perguntas e sem muita conversa, despiu Queen de suas poucas roupas sentindo o corpo dele estremecer sob seus dedos e o beijou com violência, apertando-o sem piedade, mordendo-o, arranhando-o e por fim se enfiando nele com força e domínio, fazendo-o gritar de dor, prazer e desespero.

O desespero dos condenados.

"Por favor!" Queen gemia sua agonia enquanto Radamanthys o penetrava em ritmo lento e depois rápido. Uma lágrima apareceu e se confundiu com o suor no rosto de Alraune. Não era amor, jamais seria, mas se era para ter Radamanthys ali, com ele, ao menos um pouco, ele aceitaria e...

Quão idiota alguém podia ser? Quão desesperado e sem amor próprio? Queen não queria pensar naquilo, estava a ponto de explodir de prazer enquanto era beijado, penetrado, agarrado e via serem dizimadas todas as suas resistências.

**How stupid could I be/A simpleton could see/That you're no good for me/but you're the only one I see**  
**Como pude ser tão estúpido?/Um simplório poderia ver/Que você não é bom pra mim/Mas você é o único que eu posso ver**

Não demorou muito. Queen arqueou-se inteiro nas mãos do juiz. Seu corpo estrangulado de prazer e desejo, esparramou-se na cama pequena em quase desmaio quando seu corpo inteiro queimou, ardeu, feneceu e se entregou.

"Radamanthys..." Queen murmurou, um tanto grogue, por causa do chá, do sexo violento, do orgasmo avassalador.

"Hum?" Radamanthys estirara-se ao lado do espectro na pequena cama e respirava depressa, recuperando-se, a pele alva coberta de suor. Cheiro de sexo no quarto miserável mas bem arrumado.

"Por que ainda vem? Por que ainda se importa se Valentine de Harpia está para chegar?" Queen mantinha os olhos fechados. Encarar os dourados frios e distantes não era sua ideia de arrulhos pós sexo. Não queria encarar a realidade embora devesse fazê-lo o quanto antes.

Um pigarrear e algum tempo antes da resposta. Wyvern não queria que fosse penoso para Queen, mas como bom juiz, sentia a confusão no cosmo do espectro tão jovem e bonito. Talvez apenas fosse melhor por tudo nos trilhos, novamente. Suspirou lentamente, tomou ar e pensou numa resposta. Seria direto, era sempre o melhor.

"Eu já expliquei a você. Eu gosto de sexo, você é bonito, sexy, masculino e gostoso na cama. Não cometa o erro fatal de me amar, Queen, eu já disse mais de uma vez de quem é meu coração... Enquanto for bom para nós dois, eu virei aqui. Por isso eu perguntei antes. Decida-se sobre o que você quer."

A resposta do juiz doeu ainda mais no coração esmigalhado. Ele não se importava. Simplesmente não fazia questão. Ele deixaria de ir até lá, até Alraune, com a mesma facilidade com que matava algum demônio ou torturava almas.

Era a natureza de Radamanthys de Wyvern.

Muitas coisas mudavam no mundo, na vida, mas no meikai, o amor de Radamanthys de Wyvern jamais mudaria para outrem que não Valentine. Viessem quantas guerras santas pudessem existir. Que o meikai caísse diante dos exércitos de qualquer deus, que o mundo explodisse...

Queen sabia. O amor de Valentine era Radamanthys e vice versa.

A constatação de que era apenas sexo. Nada mais. De jeito algum. Tudo ficou ainda mais claro, os fatos ainda mais duros e frios quando o espectro ouviu e sentiu o homem alto e loiro levantar da cama e dizer que já ia embora.

"Não volte mais." Queen abriu os olhos e falou no tom mais calmo que conseguiu encontrar. Sabia que se continuasse daquele jeito iria enlouquecer e não podia ser dar a esse luxo.

Wyvern apenas acenou com a cabeça, vestindo a roupa, a súrplice e deixando seu cosmo forte vibrar. "Jamais quis magoar você. Entende isso não é mesmo?" Um olhar dourado totalmente sem emoção.

Como Alraune pudera se deixar levar daquele jeito? Não era culpa de Radamanthys! Não era culpa de ninguém...

Diziam que tudo mudava.

Nada ia mudar.

**Everything changes/Everything falls apart/Can't stop to feel myself losing control/But deep in my senses I know**  
**Tudo muda/Tudo cai aos pedaços/Não posso parar de me sentir perdendo o controle/Mas no mais profundo do meu ser eu sei**

O mundo de Queen de Alraune estava mais escuro, sua dor mais funda, mas iria sobreviver, era sua função sobreviver e lutar.

"Eu sei. Obrigado por jamais mentir. Por favor, se retire." Alraune se levantou e ia para o banheiro tomar um banho quando sentiu o peso da mão do juiz em suas costas e foi puxado para um abraço.

"Você é honrado. Obrigado por ser especial."

Do jeito como começara, o abraço acabou e Radamanthys desapareceu da pequena casa.

Ele não iria mais voltar.

Nunca mais.

Queen andou até o banheiro, tomou banho deixando as lágrimas se misturarem na água tépida e saiu de lá direto para a cozinha. Uma nova chávena de chá, agora com menos mandrágora e mais ervas medicinais para curar sua solidão. Um pouco de calmante, um toque de perfume de flores.

A solidão gritante do meikai tomou voz e corpo no olhar de Queen de Alraune e, mesmo assim, ele sorriu. E então gargalhou.

Ser um idiota não estava nos seus planos. Ser uma pobre mocinha abandonada muito menos. Iria seguir em frente, pois era isso que o Juiz de Wyvern, seu juiz, esperava dele.

Talvez um dia fossem apenas lembranças. Talvez um dia.

**How stupid could I be/A simpleton could see/That you're no good for me/but you're the only one I see**  
**Como pude ser tão estúpido?/Um simplório poderia ver/Que você não é bom pra mim/Mas você é o único que eu posso ver**

* * *

Nota: Mais uma fanfic que não publiquei aqui por falta de público. É uma das melhores que já escrevi. Espero que mereça ao menos uma lida e um comentário simples. Feliz Ano Novo!


End file.
